Wedding Day
by LovinTouchinSqueezin
Summary: É o dia do casamento de Ron Weasley! R/H presente de aniversário, espero que goste.


HEY! Fic totalmente dedicada para a Mariana M., que por sinal faz aniversário amanhã (13/10) Espero que tu goste do final, querida.

A fic não foi betada, então, sejam razoáveis.

* * *

><p>Quando abri meus olhos naquela manhã cinzenta típica de outono, percebi que não seria um dia normal. Primeiro por que Mione não estava do outro lado da cama dormindo e segundo por que o quarto parecia mais arrumado que o normal. Ah, e era o dia de meu casamento, não que seja importante.<p>

Hermione foi dormir na casa dos pais, na Londres trouxa, e de lá iria para A Toca começar a fazer os preparativos do casamento. Iria ser uma cerimônia simples na medida do possível, pois mesmo passados sete anos, qualquer lugar que o "Trio De Ouro" estivesse significava muitos jornalistas loucos por algum furo sobre o evento.

Eu estava sozinho em nossa casa e teria de esperar até Harry, o padrinho, chegar com minhas vestes formais.

Não pode conter um sorriso enquanto relembrava nossas brigas em Hogwarts e em como elas terminavam. Nunca brigamos muito em nosso namoro e noivado, até por que eu continuava o mesmo trasgo de sempre e ela a mesma sabe-tudo. Simplesmente nos aceitamos com nossos defeitos.

Lembrei das noites que eu passava fora a trabalho e ela me esperava sentada na poltrona, muitas vezes com um grosso livro aberto e um cobertor cobrindo as pernas. E de quando eu fazia a mesma coisa por ela. Tirando a parte do livro, é claro.

Enquanto tomava café, alguém bateu na porta. Levantei-me com a caneca na mão, abri a porta e vi que era Harry.

- E aí, cara! Pronto pra casar? – Harry falou como se ele estivesse perguntando se eu estava pronto para jogar quadribol.

Devo dizer que aquilo me deixou um pouco mais nervoso que eu esperava ficar, mas é normal, não é?

- O que você tem aí? – perguntei, indicando o pacote longo em suas mãos.

-Suas vestes, ora! – ele disse, me entregando o pacote. – Sua mãe que escolheu.

Meu estômago revirou, e me recordei do Baile de Inverno no 4° ano. Lancei um olhar preocupado a Harry, e ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não é tão ruim vindo de Molly. Gin estava junto... – ele falou em tom consolador.

Abri o pacote e vi que ele realmente não era ruim. Era até bonito, por sinal! Era tradicional, preta com detalhes brancos, na gola, havia detalhes alaranjados que só quem estivesse muito próximo a quem usava poderia reparar.

Olhei para Harry novamente, e ele me lançou um sorriso de quem diz "eu te disse".

Peguei as vestes e subi as escadas pulando degraus, até chegar ao banheiro. Abri o pequeno armário e tirei de lá uma toalha, larguei as vestes em cima do sanitário e comecei a me despir.

Tomei um longo banho, e só saí quando tive certeza que estava apresentável. Saí do boxe com a toalha enrolada na cintura e me encarei na frente do espelho.

A barba estava rala, mas aparente por ser ruiva, peguei o barbeador e o creme de barbear. Passei o creme branco com as mãos por toda a face, quando ia começar a usar o aparelho trouxa que se demonstrou extremamente útil, a cabeça de Harry apareceu na porta do banheiro.

- 'Cê vai demorar aí? – ele perguntou, tampando a boca para não rir – É que eu tenho que me arrumar também...

- Pode ir, eu espero por você aqui. – falei, tentando mexer o mínimo a boca para não cair creme em mim.

Harry assentiu com uma gargalhada, desapareceu da porta. Só depois de alguns segundos ouvi o _crack _que mostrava que ele havia desaparatado.

Rolei os olhos e voltei a me encarar no espelho, peguei o barbeador e comecei a usá-lo. Tomei o maior cuidado para não abrir um talho na face, sendo assim, demorei mais do que eu gostaria naquela tarefa.

Satisfeito com o resultado, sequei-me e comecei a me vestir. Cueca primeiro, a camiseta social branca, a calça já por cima da camiseta, as meias pretas, o colete acinzentado e a gola branca com os detalhes. O paletó eu iria por apenas na hora de sair, calcei os sapatos já lustrados.

Abri uma gaveta e tirei um pente de lá, meu cabelo não estava tão curto e nem tão longo. Comecei a pentear para o lado, ridículo. Penteei para frente, ridículo. Penteei para trás, por Merlin, eu parecia o Malfoy ruivo.

Suspirei, larguei o pente e passei os dedos pelos fios como fazia nos tempos de escola. Parecia bom, parecia mais eu mesmo.

_Eu vou me casar com Hermione. Daqui a algumas horas. _O pensamento me invadiu a cabeça e, diferentemente de como eu esperava, não fiquei perturbado ou assustado. Não era com nenhuma que eu queria estar, era apenas com Hermione. Não era com outra que eu queria dividir meus bons momentos, era apenas Hermione. Era _só _com Hermione com quem eu queria estar.

_Crack! _

Harry aparecera na sala, subiu as escadas e viu Ron vestindo o paletó. A roupa havia caído mesmo bem nele, como Ginny tinha falado.

- Achei que depois do Baile de Inverno, não iria mais ter que vestir isso de novo – Ron falou, gesticulando para si mesmo.

Harry riu e falou que já estava na hora de eles irem. Ron checou os bolsos, a varinha estava lá como normalmente, mas havia no outro bolso um volume. As alianças, ele as tirou do bolso e observou-as.

- Teddy e Victoire vão levá-las – Harry disse enquanto pegava a caixinha.

- Você viu a Hermione? – Ron perguntou sério para Harry.

- Sim.

- Como ela está?

Harry pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Estonteante, se quer saber. – ele respondeu sinceramente, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Vai ser a minha esposa. – Ron falou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Harry apenas abriu um sorriso e, depois de alguns minutos eles desaparataram na área indicada da propriedade dos Weasley.

Ron passou caminhando rápido por entre o gramado, nem reparando nos convidados que já haviam chegado. Acenou rapidamente para Luna e Neville, entrou n'A Toca e quando se direcionava para subir as escadas, foi parado por um vulto vermelho.

- Não pode passar por aqui – Ron reconheceu a voz como de sua irmã, Ginny. – É surpresa pro noivo, só poderá vê-la no altar.

Ron suspirou, emburrado. Olhou melhor para Ginny e viu que ela já estava completamente pronta, e caminhava com agilidade em cima dos altos sapatos.

- Ginny, sabe se o Ron já... – a cabeça de Hermione apareceu no alto da escada, e ela soltou um grito assustado – MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI DENTRO, RONALD?

Pelo pouco que Ron viu, ela estava _maravilhosa, _a maquiagem não estava forte, e sim natural. As bochechas coradas do vento, e o cabelo trançado foram as últimas coisas que ele viu antes de ser praticamente atacado por Ginny.

- SAI! AGORA! – ela gritou, empurrando Ron para fora da casa.

Ron julgou melhor fazer como lhe foi mandado, e caminhou até a outra extremidade, onde se encontrava a tenda.

Passou a maior parte do tempo cumprimentando e sendo um bom anfitrião, e a outra parte passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Seu pai o puxou para o lado e disse que estava na hora. Ron sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer a espinha. Balançou os braços e se dirigiu ao altar respirando fundo.

Viu a Sra Granger na primeira fila, viu seu pai e sua mãe ao lado dela. Na fila detrás, apenas os seus irmãos ocupavam os assentos. Luna, Neville, e alguns outros amigos estavam ocupando a 3° fila.

E, de repente, Hermione apareceu acompanhada de seu pai.

O vestido era branco e tinha um leve decote e alças trançadas. Era longo, e tinha pouca cauda. Tiras finas com as contas brancas. Sem véu, o cabelo estava trançado e posto ao lado, maquiagem leve, mas que definia os olhos e os lábios.

Ron deve ter ficado com uma cara de bobo, pois quando Hermione o viu, ela começou a rir discretamente, enquanto segurava firme o braço do pai.

Quando o Sr Granger terminou o percurso até o altar, os olhares entre os noivos foram inevitáveis.

- Oi... – ele falou completamente estonteado.

- Olá – ela respondeu, com o mesmo tom mandão que ela tinha desde que eles tinham se conhecido.

A formalidade da cerimônia passou rapidamente, e nenhum dos dois prestou a mínima atenção no que o oficial falava. Só o final, é claro.

- Você pode beijar a noiva. – o oficial falou, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso.

E quando Ron selou os lábios com Hermione, num beijo com gosto de maçã (pelo brilho labial dela), ele finalmente sentiu que tudo realmente havia se acalmado, e que só restava o amor que os dois sentiam mutuamente um pelo outro.

* * *

><p>Reviews se possível, iriam me animar muito 3<p> 


End file.
